


Together

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: Explanations, F/M, icarus - Freeform, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Just a little post-Icarus fic to fill in some blanks.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 4





	Together

The first time he woke, he was someplace cold with a lot of light. Everything was white. The walls were white, the floors were white, and there was nothing but bright whiteness all around and every inch of his body _hurt_. He tried to call out, to ask for help. To find out what was going on. But his throat hurt too much to talk. And then he passed out again, his arms pinned in front of his body, wrapped tightly around him and he couldn't move.

The next time he woke, he saw her. And she was all in white, too, and nothing made sense and he was _freezing_. He couldn't stop shaking. His arms were no longer pinned and he lifted his hands to cover his face, his heart beating too fast. Nothing made sense. She was gone. She was gone and she wasn't coming back, and she was all in white, and Carter was _dead_ and nothing was okay.

Chloe saw the movement out of the corner of her eyes and moved to stand next to him instant, "Oliver?" she called, reaching for his hand.

"Don't." His voice was hoarse and he flinched away from her. Whoever she was. It wasn't really her.

"Oliver, it's okay," she told him, raising a hand to his arm to still him, "you're safe."

He shuddered, keeping his eyes shut. "You're not really here," he whispered.

"I'm here," she told him, her voice softer even though her jaw was tight, "I broke you out, you're not at the VRA headquarters anymore."

He stilled at that and swallowed hard. "They were in my head," he whispered.

"I know." She took a deep breath and reached to cup his cheek, "that's over now."

Her touch was so familiar that he knew she was either really there, or he was having one hell of a vivid and realistic hallucination. "Cold."

"Oh," she said quietly, pulling away then coming back a second later and throwing a blanket over him, "is that better?"

He shivered underneath the blanket, shutting his eyes once more even as he reached out, grasping onto her wrist. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," she whispered to him, swallowing hard and shifting closer to him, "I'm here, Ollie."

Oliver finally opened his eyes to look at her, his own eyes blurring with tears. "Everything's wrecked."

Her chest clenched at the pain on his face and she reached her free hand to his cheek, "we'll fix it."

"I don't think even you can fix this one, Professor," he whispered, swallowing hard.

"Trust me." She whispered to him, searching his eyes.

"Carter's dead." His voice was strained. Things after that were blurry, but he knew that much.

"I know." She took a deep breath, "He did all he could."

"It's my fault," he whispered, shutting his eyes again.

"Shh," she told him quietly, brushing her thumb over his cheek softly, "no, it's not, Ollie."

"I started all of this."

"You didn't," she whispered to him, "this is much bigger than you, Ollie. Than us."

"What's happening, then?" He swallowed hard, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'll explain," she promised, watching him closely, "are you still cold?"

He couldn't remember the last time he was actually warm. He opened his eyes and gazed at her, holding his hand out to her silently.

She held his gaze for a moment then looked down at his hand, dropping her hand from his cheek and sliding it in his hand, "what do you need?"

"You," he whispered, tugging on her hand and pulling her closer to him, scooting over in the bed he was in.

Her chest clenched painfully and she hesitated just for a second before squeezing his hand and toeing her shoes off then getting on the bed with him.

Instantly his arm wrapped around her and he buried his face against her neck, winding one hand in her hair. "It's straight," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her, closing her eyes, "I haven't had the time to curl it," she whispered back to him.

"It looks good both ways." He swallowed hard, closing his eyes as more tears burned there.

Her arms tightened around him and she pulled him closer when she heard his voice waver, "I'm so sorry, Ollie." She told him quietly, her own eyes getting warm as she turned her head and pressed her lips to his temple.

"This is real, right? You're really here?" His arms tightened around her, as well.

"I'm here, Ollie," she whispered to him, "I'm here."

"Missed you," he murmured tiredly.

"I've missed you too," she whispered to him, running her fingers through his hair and slowly massaging his scalp.

Oliver pressed a kiss against her throat and then rested his forehead there. "I love you."

She shivered a little and nodded, "I love you," she murmured, her own voice wavering as she pulled her head back just enough to kiss the top of his head.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" He swallowed hard.

"Yes, she whispered to him then pulled back a little more and kissed his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, "I'm not going anywhere."

Oliver turned his head just a little and kissed her mouth, lifting a hand to her cheek.

Chloe relaxed a little and returned the kiss softly , still running her fingers through his hair slowly.

"Are you all right?" he murmured. "You've been safe?"

"Yeah," she told him quietly, brushing her nose against his, "and now we're both safe," she promised him quietly.

"For now," he whispered.

"Shh." She whispered to him, "rest, Ollie," she told him quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "you need to rest."

He closed his eyes, letting out a breath. "Okay." He rested his hand on her hip.

Chloe shifted a little on the small bed until she was laying on his back and pulled him with her so he was half laying on her.

Oliver buried his face against her neck once more. And within moments, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he was warmer. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his lips as he kissed her very softly on her collarbone, feeling his body relax a little as he realized she was really there with him. He slowly lifted his head to gaze at her sleepily. Her eyes were closed and he watched her as she slept. God, he'd missed her.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open just a moment after he moved. She too had been a lot warmer than she'd been in a long time, a lot more comfortable despite the small bed.

He felt his chest tighten as he met her eyes. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back to him, shifting a little on the bed then watching him back.

Oliver lifted his hand to touch her cheek, holding his breath for a long moment. "I thought I was dreaming."

"Feels like it," she agreed quietly, leaning her cheek against his touch.

He dipped his head and kissed her softly.

Chloe kissed him back just as softly as she lifted her hands to cup both sides of his face.

Oliver shuddered involuntarily, leaning his forehead against hers a moment later. "Where are we?"

"In D.C." She told him quietly. "At the Checkmate headquarters."

He blinked at that, his eyes widening. " _What?_ "

"Shh," she told him quietly, smiling a little, "it's okay, Checkmate isn't the enemy anymore, Ollie."

"What are you talking about?" Now he was just confused.

Chloe ran her fingers over his cheek and smiled a little more, watching him closely, "this is where I've been all along."

"You...joined Checkmate?"

"Checkmate fell apart after the Kandorian attack," she told him quietly, "I... helped them rebuild it."

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed. "This isn't...making any sense."

"When I wore Doctor Fate's mask, I saw a lot," she told him quietly, "I saw the darkness and I saw the VRA, I saw the way things would turn out, but there was something I didn't see," she said, holding his gaze, "a strong opposition, a way to take them down."

Chloe took a deep breath, "so I came up with my own. The suicide squad was managed by the White Queen, who was also head of Checkmate. She was killed in the explosion, she needed to be replaced, preferably by someone who would be on our side."

"You," he murmured, gazing at her with slowly widening eyes. "You took her place."

She nodded once, brushing her thumb over his cheek, "I figured an attack from the inside would be the most successful. The VRA doesn't know about the government's connection to Suicide Squad, but Checkmate holds power."

Oliver searched her eyes. "What else did you see?" he whispered, turning his head and kissing her thumb lightly.

"Everything I saw has already happened, the last thing I knew about was that the VRA would be able to capture all of you while you were in Egypt."

"And you saved us," he murmured, closing his eyes for a moment. "Again."

Chloe took a deep breath and lifted her head, brushing her lips against his one more time, except this time it was to silence him.

Oliver kissed her back without hesitation, sliding his arm beneath her and turning them so they were on their sides, face-to-face.

She dropped one of her hands from his cheek and wrapped her arm around him once more, pulling him closer.

"The others...are they all okay?" he asked after the kiss ended.

"Yes," she whispered to him, "everyone is here."

He relaxed at that news and kissed her again, brushing his nose against hers. "God, I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she told him quietly, hugging him close and smiling a little at him, "I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to interfere and change things, so I could plan exactly according to what I knew would happen."

"I knew you had your reasons," he murmured, gazing at her. "But it's okay now, right? It doesn't have to be that way now."

"There is no way to know for sure," she told him, taking a deep breath, "and you have no idea how good it feels to be able to say that."

Oliver swallowed hard at that, shifting closer to her. "Knowing the future isn't all it's cracked up to be?"

"It's... equally overwhelming and underwhelming at the same time," she told him quietly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He lifted his hand to her face, stroking her jaw lightly with his thumb. "No more helmets," he whispered.

She sighed softly and leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. "I was desperate."

His chest tightened. "I know." His voice dropped even more and he leaned his head against hers.

"I love you," she whispered to him, opening her eyes again, "and I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing like that ever happens again."

"So will I." He drew in a breath and opened his eyes to look at her once more, as well. "And I love you, too, Chloe."

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded a little, swallowing to push down her emotions, "then we can deal with everything that we have to."

"Together," he murmured, holding her gaze.

"Together," she echoed, brushing her nose against his and holding his gaze.


End file.
